


Big and Little Problems

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Wash loved what he did and liked the people he worked with, he had a problem. Two, actually. One Big one, and one Little one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big and Little Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): I kinda got the idea in my head of wash as a website designer and tucker as a graphic designer and they have to work together on a job, but they annoy each other but have a slight crush on the other.. You can take it wherever you like from there :)

* * *

David Washington was a web designer for a group of designers and artists who worked under the label Freelancer. It was an interesting collective, whose aim was to fulfill any job request, no matter the field. You needed an animation done? Donut had skills next to none and knew a number of talented people whom he could call on. Advertising? York was your guy. Big-scale marketing campaigns was North. Delta was the best coder Wash had ever met and Theta was a fantastic story-boarder. CT was hands-down the best fashion designer around and South had a scarily good eye for interior design.

Although Wash loved what he did and liked the people he worked with, he had a problem. Two, actually. One Big one, and one Little one.

The Big Problem was around five feet six inches tall with tightly curled hair that was cut short, but not quite short enough to be called a buzz cut. He had a voice that could be dangerously smooth but more often than not was pitched in such a way that Wash would always notice when he was speaking. He was once their graphic design intern, now full-timer, which is how Wash ended up with his Big and Little Problems.

The Big Problem’s name was Lavernius Tucker. The Little Problem’s name was Attraction. Unsurprisingly, these two problems made working with Tucker rather difficult, but not in the way you’d imagine and Wash had no idea how to fix it.

“Dude, have you done the coding yet? I want to see what this looks like on screen.”

Wash pinched the bridge of his nose. “Tucker, we only decided on the layout and colours two days ago. I have pages of code to write…”

“Two days is enough, right?”

“Tucker, this isn’t the only project I’m working on.”

“No kidding, I mean, these guys want the whole package. Bow chika bow wow.”

“So it’s going to take a little longer than two days to get this code written. Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

Wash liked web design, although he wasn’t so fond of the initial ‘getting the ideas’ stage, he loved coding. He was proficient in at least twelve coding languages, dabbled in five others and could easily pick up any other random things he needed. He began working on his current code for a few moments before glancing up from his screen.

“You’re still here.”

“Yup,” Tucker said, popping the ‘p’.

Wash took a breath. “Why?”

“Can I watch?”

Wash just stared. It was hard enough to concentrate on his work when he could hear Tucker’s laugh drift through the office, or when he was draped over his work desk due to boredom or lack of creativity. Having Tucker just sit there watching whilst he worked would be…distracting.

“Why?”

“I know jack about code and making websites. Like I can draw ‘em pretty and make the pictures to be uploaded look nice, but I wouldn’t know how to put it all together, you know?”

Wash sighed. “All right then.”

He put some instrumental music on for background noise and returned to work.

“… what are you listening to?”

“Film scores. I can’t type code if there’s lyrics playing. It makes it hard to concentrate.”

“Oh,” there was a pause, “This stuff is kinda cool.”

“That would be why I listen to it.”

A silence fell between the two as Wash typed away. Tucker didn’t want to distract him too much, but as he watched the words and symbols fill the page, Tucker wondered just how in the hell Wash could write it so fluently. He soon grew a little bored watching Wash type and started doodling on the back of a spare business card. An idea came to him, and he smiled to himself. It was a small piece of cardboard to work on, but he could manage. He was the resident graphic designer at one of the top design studios in the city.

It wasn’t long before Tucker stood with a sigh, stretching up towards the ceiling as he arched back.

“I should have the code ready for you next week,” Wash said. He was surprised that Tucker lasted this long.

“I seriously don’t know how you can do it, Wash. Anyway, I’d better at least get a little bit of work done before break time.”

He nonchalantly tossed the card onto the desk and left the room.

Wash hadn’t paid attention to the card when Tucker had tossed it down, but the patterning on the back caught his attention a few moments after Tucker had left. Written in a beautiful cursive font was the word ‘Lunch?’. Tucker wanted to do lunch? They never had lunch together. Ever. Wash raised an eyebrow and glanced over towards Tucker’s desk hoping to catch his eye. After a minute or so of just watching Tucker work on some new logo design for a client, Wash turned back to his computer. He hesitated for a moment before opening a new document to work on a very quick and simple piece of coding.

The notification for ‘new mail’ popped up in the corner of Tucker’s screen. Usually he’d ignore the emails until later (he only checked them on the hour), but the fact that it was from Wash piqued his curiosity. He opened the email, finding only a link in the body of the email. The subject line was ‘I promise this isn’t spam’. Curious, Tucker clicked on the link. A webpage opened. It was nothing fancy, not at all. In fact, it was simply a coloured background with black text: Okay.

Tucker looked towards Wash’s desk to find him hiding behind his screen, typing away intently. What Tucker didn’t see was the smile gracing Wash’s face as he typed.

Sometimes problems seemed to fix themselves.


End file.
